Star Academy Adventures
by Muffin-Made Insanity
Summary: Aisha, Age 16 Void Princess, is enrolled in Star Academy in Velder, Nevada. Moving from London for many reasons, she tries to start a new life here. She meets a bubbly elf, a lonely nasod, a shy guardian, a cold half-nasod, and a rambunctious magic swordsman. With the help of these people, her life changes for the better. Next up: Monday: Remember Me!
1. Mondays, Ho!

**Chi: I've been playing too much Street Fighter and watching to much anime..**

**Rena: How so?**

**Chi: Well for starters I got the idea to do an Elsword Star Academy series anime-style. And Elsword.**

**Elsword: Yes?**

**Chi: Hit me.**

**Elsword: o.o Um..**

**Chi: Well?**

**Elsword: Okay..*slaps Chi***

**Chi: *growls* HADOKEN! **

**Chung and Raven: O.O**

**Aisha: Why didn't you just do that to Raven? You hate him don't you?**

**Chi: Yeah, but Elsword stole my 3ds :P**

**Aisha: Eve.**

**Eve: Yeah?**

**Aisha: Raven said you're a fat ass.**

**Eve: WHAT?**

**Raven: NO I DIDN'T!**

**Eve: Raven... HOSENKA!**

_**KO!**_

_**WINNER: EVE!**_

* * *

_Mondays, Ho~!_

I was a special child. I always had been the top of my class in London, specializing in dark magic. Then I moved from my top-floor apartment in London to the city of Velder, Nevada when I heard about a new training school. Star Academy for Special Children-just without the special, to keep their motives hidden from humans. Sunday was my evaluation to get inside the school, and I passed with flying colors. The sun hit my face my blinds flicked open, courtesy of my bat pet, Anger. I stretched and he flew over to me and nuzzled me, nibbling on my purple hair hungrily. I giggled.

"You that hungry Anger?"

"Of course, chichi. I didn't have anything to eat besides that leek last night, chichi. And besides, today's the day you go to that Star Academy place, chichi."

"Oh, right. Will you be alright here by yourself?" I asked, sitting up in bed, my black nightgown ruffled in many places due to my tossing and turning. I yawned and slid my feet out of bed into my purple bunny slippers, the cute little black bows tied at the end. My room had black walls with big purple polka dots all over the walls and white carpet that felt nice between my toes when I needed to relax. My bed was queen sized, covered with stuffed bats, frogs and foxes, and the covers were a light lilac color, made of silk. The memory foam always ensured me a good night's sleep. Anger purred by my side as I stroked his soft white fur. His yellow eyes were full of content as he landed in my hair and sat there, dozing off. I giggled and went to the kitchen, preparing some cereal. Today was it. This was the day I went to Star Academy in Velder, Nevada. My hair was hanging limply behind my back, not in their usual Void Princess pigtails. I poured some Cheerios into a bowl and got out the milk, only to discover the date was way past its time. I threw it out and had dry cereal. I handed Anger a piece of beef jerky from the cupboard, which he gobbled up and burped rather loudly. I laughed and raised and eyebrow.

"Excuse me, chichi." he said with a chuckle. I sighed after my Cheerios were done and washed out the bowl, checking the clock as I passed. I had about 45 minutes before I should leave to walk to school. I rushed to my room, throwing on my uniform, which consisted of a white and pink button up shirt, a brownish pink skirt, and light pink tights that I decorated using my magic with candy print on it. I pulled on my white shoes and went to the bathroom, where I washed my face and pulled my hair into two pigtails with Anger's help. I smiled at myself in the mirror, my purple eyes filled with life.

"Well Aisha, chichi. Let's get you to Star Academy, chichi." he summoned my staff and it landed in my hand. I smiled up at him and walked out the door to the roof of the apartment building. I smiled and shot dark energy into my staff, the dark el necklace around my neck pulsing with void energy. The staff lowered itself so that I could sit on it, and then Anger and I sailed off to Star Academy.

**_*Ichi..Ni..San...Shi..*_**

Anger and I landed softly behind the school, and I got off the staff and it disappeared. Anger sighed.

"Aisha, chichi, maybe I should come with you."

"Eh? Why?"

"Aisha, I'm sensing some very formidable people in there, chichi."

"Fine..hide in my bag." I pulled out my satchel and Anger floated inside it, muttering to me from the bag's dark depths,

"I'll protect you, it's in the contract, but I like you so...yeah, chichi."

I giggled. "Thanks Anger."

"Hey, you!" I jumped and whipped around in fear to see a boy walking towards me, his long hair swaying behind his back. I lost my tense posture once I saw the friendliness in his blue eyes.

"A-are you lost too?" I asked in a flat but nervous tone, silently praying he didn't see anything. He chuckled.

"Nah, I'm fine. Are you that new student they told us about? My El was going crazy because it sensed a new presence." I gaped at him, he could sense my El? He was wearing a yellow and blue shirt along with jeans. He nodded to my Dark El necklace, which was pulsing void energy into me. It matched my heartbeat, but of course, I was marked an emo because I wore such dark clothing back in London, but now I had to wear this, and I knew I'd have to perk up this year, or I wouldn't last long. I smiled at him, nodding.

"Yeah, I'm Aisha, Void Princess." I held out my hand. The boy shook it firmly, and then let go, his face a bit fatigued. He smiled.

"I'm Chung, Iron Paladin." He said. I nodded and he scratched the back of his head.

"So..what's your first class Aisha?"

"Let's see..I have Art first.." I trailed off. I was no good at art. I sighed. "Gonna be a long first period."

"I have P.E." Chung said with a shrug. "I wish I could show you the way to art, but that's a little too far from where I have to go. But I have Math next."

"Same."

"I'll meet you there then." he said with a smile. Then he walked off, leaving me alone. I slipped through the back door while Anger muttered,

"That boy had a very strong connection to Light El, chichi."

I scuttled down the halls, desperately trying to find the Math room. Art had went rather well for the first time, but I still sucked at drawing a simple flower. The bell was going to ring in about two minutes, and I was freaking out, close to panicing. The halls were nearly empty, and I couldn't find Room 201 anywhere. I started to panic. Anger was calmly suggesting we go to another classroom to find help, but I didn't listen. My El was beating quickly, and I rushed down the halls until I nearly collided with a white-haired girl, startling her and making her drop her books. She scowled at me, and snapped,

"Didn't you ever learn to look? Honestly, I've seen a squirrel with better manners than you! And yet you just stand there, while I clean up my books." I yelped in surprise at her sudden outburst and helped her pick up her books. Her voice was quiet, but the venom in those words stung. This girl clearly wasn't impressed with my first impression. I stacked her books neatly in the order they were in and hand them to her. She huffed and took them as I stared at her. She had flowing white hair, and on the top was a black beret with a blue-green stripe on the side, and little anime-character buttons of a black and white drone on the side of the beret. A chain hung loosely on the right side of her flowing white hair, which went just below her shoulders. She had startling white eyes and porcelain skin. She was wearing a white button up shirt like me, with a red cross on the right side where her heart is, and a checkered pink and white skirt, along with dark pink and brown striped stockings and black shoes. She raised an eyebrow and sighed,

"Need something? And just so you know, I'm not a lesbian."

I snapped out of my trance, giggling a bit at her lesbian comment. She rolled her eyes. I sighed. "N-no, that's not it," Why was I stuttering so much today? "I'm Aisha, Void Princess. I'm new here. Can you direct me to Room 201, erm..uh.."_  
_

"Eve. Code Nemesis. I'd be glad to lead you there. I was just about to head there as well." She said in a frighteningly calm voice. I smiled, masking my shock and slight fear, and nodded.

"Thanks for your help Eve..and sorry about your books." I said. Eve shook her head.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you for that. But thank you for helping me pick them up." We started to walk down the hall when I asked her suddenly,

"Hey Eve, do you want to be friends?"

"Wh-what?" She said, taken aback by my sudden question. "I..I..I have never had a friend before.." Eve trailed off. I blinked in surprise. She was so nice though, despite her sudden outburst back there. And she's never had a friend?

"Eve..it doesn't matter if you haven't had a friend or not. I want to be your first friend!" I said with a smile. She blinked, obviously pondering my offer. Her eyes became clouded over with thoughts as she went silent. She shook her head.

"Not..not now. I'm sorry, but it would be inappropriate for acquaintances to suddenly become friends. I am sorry Aisha." She said. I frowned but didn't object. When her eyes clouded over, they showed nothing but regret and sadness. We were silent as we walked to Math. When we opened the door, the bell just rang. I jumped, and Eve blinked before looking at the teacher. She was curved in places, her amber eyes sharp, her brown hair swayed intimidatingly behind her back, making me shiver a bit. This teacher seemed like a Dragon Lady. This was _not _going to be a good year.

"Ah, Eve, Newbie. Glad you joined us. Newbie, you're sitting with Rena," she pointed to the elf in the corner, who was staring at me with earnest, kind eyes, a bright smile painted on her face. I started to walk toward her, but a ruler that nearly smacked me in the face stopped me. The teacher came up to me and stared at me. "But first..you must give the class an introduction. I'm Mrs. Stella, the Math and Homeroom teacher. _Your _homeroom teacher. So get comfortable." I nodded, thrusting down a sudden sigh, and she nodded at the board.

"Go write your name up there and then give a little 'intro' to the class." Stella nudged me towards the board and I sighed under my breath.

_This is gonna be a long, humiliating year._ I wrote my name on the board, and turned to face the class, half of who weren't even looking at me, others who had their eyes glued on me, particularly my chest. I scowled and I could feel my Dark El pulse a bit brighter, which made them look up at my face. I cleared my throat and said,

"I'm Aisha, a Void Princess. I moved here from London to see if I could improve on my combat skills, and a bit for a change of scenery. My hobbies include reading, practicing magic, and playing with my pet, Anger." I looked at Stella who nodded, and I erased my name and sat down quickly. Several students were still staring at me, some of their eyes had fear and anxiety, others had warm, welcome looks. Eve and Chung, who were sitting in the rows ahead, were staring at the board as Stella began her lecture. I turned to Rena, who was poking me constantly. I stared at her, and she smiled.

"Rena. Wind Sneaker." She had on a white and pink button up blouse, a checkered pink skirt like Eve, and blue shoes with those sagging socks I used to have when I was in grade-school. She had small bandages on each knee, and I could see faint scrapes underneath each one. I wonder what she did to get those?

"Oh, my scrapes? Those are from P.E, where we spar. Raven gave me trouble, so I had to resort to getting some scrapes. I'm fine though." She said with a smile. I smiled back. This girl was clearly nice. After talking for a while, I learned that she loves close combat, and has broken a fair share of bones than she'd like to remember. I laughed at this, as this elf was innocent and sweet. After Stella caught us talking, she went to sleep during her lecture, and I sighed. She was sleeping so soundly, it was hard to believe she was so powerful. Then the bell rang, and Rena sprang up like a doll, and walked out the door, waiting for me in the hall. She led me to P.E, where I'd be sparring against someone today. The P.E teacher, Lowe, lined us all up and shouted who would be sparring with who. Lastly, he looked at me, and then at a red haired kid who had a white t-shirt and black shorts on, and smiled.

"Elsword, you'll be sparring with Aisha." I glanced at the boy, who did so in return, but his glance seemed to say, '_Good luck.' _I narrowed my eyes and glared back with, _'I don't need luck.' _He nodded and we all sat down to watch the others spar. Some people cried, some people didn't even take a scratch, and others got completely ass-whooped. Finally my name was called. I sucked in a breath and went to the battlefield, where Elsword was waiting with a sword that he easily slung over his shoulder, despite that things size. I was instantly scared, but I didn't show it. I muttered to myself,

"Anger, I need you. Now." With a warp, he was on my head, nibbling at my pigtail.

"Hey Aisha, chichi. Who we up against for your little sparring shindig?" he said, staring at the boy, who was looking at his palm. I narrowed my eyes and opened my hand, signaling that I needed my wand. Anger nodded and it appeared in my hand, and I knew shit was about to go down the moment Lowe shouted 'BEGIN.' Elsword charged at me with impressive speed and I jumped back, shooting a void ball. He thrust his right palm out, shooting a rune that exploded on contact with the void ball.

_A Rune Slayer? They're supposed to be extinct, chichi! _Anger thought to himself. _But even so, I can sense the darkness in this boy, faint, but there. Aisha's darkness on the other hand is close to consuming her, and yet she hasn't succumbed to madness, just depression. However..._Anger looked at his partner, who was currently casting a poison cloud spell. _Isn't the reason we moved from Feita in the first place was to escape all the people trying to hunt her? And in London, when they discovered she was a witch, she killed half the population with a single spell. And now, this boy has no idea what he's in for. _

I skidded on the ground, scratches evident on my wand and face. Elsword had some as well, and was also coughing up blood from my poison gas. If I could hold on a bit longer, I could make it to lunch and not go to the hospital today. I smirked and charged at him again while he was coughing, raising my axe-staff to chop down, only to be blocked by his sword yet again. I sighed and muttered,

"I'm really getting tired of this. Anger!" Anger nodded and bit his hand, sending pulses of shockwaves into his body he yelped and let go, shaking Anger off after a brief struggle, in which Anger hissed and floated down next to me. Elsword growled and tried to shoot a rune, the one that said 'Copy,' and it didn't come out of his palm. I giggled.

"Anger's bite venom blocks the mana in your veins from flowing. You can't use mana temporarily. And that means.." I raised my hand, pointing a finger and him, and shouting,

"Game Set and Match!" Elsword shook his head and ran towards me and I narrowed my eyes and sat on my staff, summoning a Grimoire. Elsword's eyes widened as I muttered,

"Death Field." Elsword flew backwards from the explosion, clearly knocked out. I stared blankly at his body before getting over to his unconsious body and poking it. I smiled softly.

_Aisha's either playing with him or she'll start laughing manically. If she does, everyone in this room needs to run. _Nobody said a word. Aisha lit a a light ball in her hand, and pressed it onto Elsword's arm. It enveloped his body, and when the light cleared, he was healed. Aisha stood up, satisfied, and held out her hand. Elsword stared at it. Aisha smirked as he took it. She nodded at him as he stared at her blankly.

"I still won."

"Yeah..that was a nice trick there Aisha. But next time..how about not almost killing me?"

"Will do Elsword," I said with a laugh, shaking his hand. "Will do."

* * *

**Chi: *huff huff* Its...it's done.. HALLELUJAH!**

**Eve: Nice ending.**

**Aisha: WOOT I KICKED ELBAKA'S ASS!**

**Elsword: ;.; Why me..**

**Chung: I sounded like a woman.**

**Chi: That was the point.**

**Raven: Where was I?  
**

**Chi: You'll see :3**

**R&R Please, I'd much appreciate it! Three reviews=a New Chapter!**


	2. Tuesdays, Hai!

**Chi: Christ people..I didn't even get off for an hour before three reviews popped up lik and BOOP! I was back to writing this chapter again XD **

**Rena: That's what you get for posting the rule for this story: Three reviews=New chapter.**

**Chi: Eh...I'm fine with it. I need practice if I'm going to be a writer someday anyways, right?**

**Aisha: That's the spirit!**

**Raven: Will I FINALLY be introduced?**

**Chi: Si senior.**

**Elsword: ..Want your 3ds back?**

**Chi: Yes. Because I wanted to play Harvest Moon because I was super close to getting Neil ._.**

**Elsword: Too bad I hid it with Chung's help :D**

**Chi: Grr...HADO-**

**Eve: Chi. Lemme handle this. FIRE STYLE-PHOENIX FLOWER JUSTU!**

**Elsword and Chung: FFFFF-**

***Connection Lost***

* * *

_Tuesdays Hai~!_

I walked merrily into school like any other day, Anger riding proudly on my pigtails, nibbling on the leek I gave him for breakfast. I skipped to my locker, getting out my notebook for Art. I figured since it would be a while, I might as well write, since the project for the first quarter is a free project with a partner.

"Hey Anger," I asked, sliding my mechanical pencil into the binding. "Do you think Eve-san might want to be my partner?"

"Doubt it. That girl seems so lonely, chichi. But if you want, you should try it, chichi. I'm not going to stop you."

"Really?" I pondered this as I went to class. I walked into the white walled art room and sat in my seat next to a raven-haired boy, who I swore wasn't there before. He glanced at me before returning to his phone. I shrugged mentally and opened up my notebook to where I was writing about a girl who could control things with her mind. I quietly reminded myself to post this on the fictionpress website when I got home. I didn't tell anyone about this yesterday, but I was kinda famous on there. I heard lots of people knew about my username 'Battie.' Anger actually gave me the name. I continued to write, and because it looked like I was drawing, since I sit in the back corner of the room, she didn't bother me. Miss Ariel actually encouraged early drawing, but she was kinda strict when it came to rules, so I was careful to make it look like I was drawing. I quickly scribbled some ideas on the back of the notebook so it didn't get in the way of my writing. I sighed as she allowed us to partner up. I rose from my seat, the raven boy's gaze still burning a hole into my back. I went over to Eve, who was sitting quietly, doodling on her piece of paper. I sat down next to her in the empty seat and she looked at me before her eyes flashed in shock and she quickly returned her gaze to her paper. I smiled softly, shyly holding up a hand.

"Hey...Eve, would you be my partner for this free project?"

Eve bit her lip, I could see her visibly thinking, muttering things silently from time to time. Finally she straightened herself and looked at me straight in the eye.

"Yes. I would like to be your partner." I grinned and laid out my notebook on her table, flipping to an empty page. Eve raised an eyebrow.

"Is that what you've been writing in class?"

I froze. "Y-you know I was writing in class?"

She nodded quietly. "I'm a Nasod, duh. That's how I've been able to become a combat unit. Even the dumbest person could see you were writing, even from far away." I flinched at her remark as I thought of Miss Ariel. She just flat out called her brainless. I sighed and stared at the empty sheet of paper before Eve lifted her head to look at me. I stared back as a smile smile crawled its way onto her face. I blinked, realizing what she was about to say, Anger also tensed up, floating down in between us.

"Why don't..why don't we make a book?"

"Eh?"

"I..I'm good at drawing," she said quietly, fidgeting with her fingers. "If you're good at writing, how about I make like..a cover for your story, and then we can get it bound and then we can present it to the class when the quarter projects are due?" Eve said, looking at me with earnest eyes. I glanced at the small pieces of lead that could be found on the edges of my notebook paper. She was right-that would be a good idea.

"That'd be a great idea. It'd be a ton of work, but I'm sure I'll manage." I smiled at Eve. She blushed lightly as she smiled a bit wider. I heard some footsteps behind me and Eve squeaked quietly and turned back to her notebook and began doodling again. I looked at her confused and then looked behind me to see that raven-haired boy from before. He was wearing a slightly different outfit than Elsword and Chung, but his left arm was completely mechanized, and it was completely revealed, unlike his other arm, which was covered by the long sleeve, something Elsword and Chung didn't have. He stared down at me, his eyes full of curiosity and something else I couldn't quite describe. It's like a part of him wanted to kill me or something. I had a stare down with him until he finally said in a gruff voice,

"Aisha, Void Princess, the one that kicked Elsword's ass yesterday, right? I'm Raven, Veteran Commander."

A voice echoed in my head, 'Raven gave me some trouble, and I got some scrapes.'

_So this is the Raven Rena meant.._I thought, and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Aisha. Nice to meet you Raven. Mind explaining why you weren't at school yesterday?" I said challengingly. He glared at me, and his eyes seemed to portray nothing but a cold glare. Eve tugged gently at my arm, and I knew she was trying to say _Don't get on his nerves..you'll regret it. _Raven shook his head.

"Stay out of my business, and I'll stay out of yours. Besides, I don't think you want my gang coming up on your doorstep to murder you in your sleep, do you?" he said menacingly before walking away. I blinked.

_He's a gang leader? _

"Raven's the leader of the Black Crows, the local and most notorious gang around here. They've robbed more places and raped more women than I can count or remember," Eve whispered to me. "But Raven doesn't do any of that. He's simply too proud for that. Or at least, that's what I think. Don't get in his way though..that arm's caused a bunch of people in P.E to go to the hospital." I shivered and whispered back,

"I can see that happening."

* * *

Eve and I spent the rest of the period talking about what to do for my story, and I had no need to tell her I was Battie-she already knew. Apparently she had read my stories before, and was an active person on fictionpress. I felt happy knowing she could keep my secret, and once the bell rang, I walked out. As I went into Math, I felt a tug on my shoulder. I looked back to see Anger, who was pointing behind us to find Eve, looking rather shy.

"Erm..Aisha?"

"Yes Eve-chan?" I said, coming closer. She fidgeted again, her face getting a bit red with embarrassment.

"Would you..um..wouldyoupleasebemyfriend?" She said quickly.

"Eh? Eve-chan, what'd you say?"

"I said..w-would you p-please be my...my first friend?" She said, looking up at me with hopeful eyes. My eyes lit up, and I felt like the happiest girl in the world. I tackled her, and she yelped in surprise. I hugged her tightly.

"Eve-chan~! Of course I'll be your friend!" I let go, seeing Eve with a happy smile, a light blush, and eyes that looked like candles had been lit behind them.

She looked happy. I had brought happiness into her life. She smiled widely and nodded.

"T-thank you. Aisha-chan, come on, we'll be late for Math." She smiled as we walked into the Math room, and Anger purred in my ear,

"Aisha, chichi. That Nasod sure has taken a shine to you, chichi. She, unlike other Nasods, actually has a soul..I can sense it, chichi."

* * *

I trudged to lunch, still mulling over what a horrible job I did in Cooking. I sighed as I went up to the roof, where we all had lunch. Anger was nibbling on another leek, I had no idea where he got those. I shrugged off the thought as I heard Eve running up the stairs I turned around with a blank expression as she ran up to me, not even tired.

"Sorry for not waiting, Eve-chan. I wanted to get out of there, I needed some air." I said with a smile. She returned it.

"It's understandable. The teachers almost didn't let me get through. I literally burst through the door of the school roof entrance just to follow you." She chuckled. I laughed and we went up to the roof with our lunches. I plopped myself in the middle of the fence, and Eve sat next to me. We ate in silence, Eve cracking a few jokes now and then, I had no idea she was so funny, and Anger just stole some pieces of my sammich now and then. Yes, I call sandwiches sammiches. DEAL WITH IT. When he tried to steal from Eve's she gave him a death glare. He shrunk back into my hair, using strands of my pigtail hair to hide his face. I laughed and we sat and talked. That was until I felt someone staring. Eve felt it too, because she turned to look, and sure enough, Elsword, Chung, and Rena were staring at us. Eve and I exchanged a glance and tried to ignore them. Raven was nowhere in sight, not like I'd want to talk to him anyway, after Art class. I felt my El pulsing rapidly, and I knew someone was coming over to us. Eve's hair started to flash a florescent blue, and she removed the hair blocking the light to reveal her Nasod Orb. I stared at it as it glowed radiantly.

"This is my El core. It's Mixed El, a combination of all the elements of El. And right now..I think Chung's about to pay us a visit. Eve said just as Chung walked up to us.

"Hey, you two wanna sit with us?"

I stared at him, and then at Eve, who looked at me. She shrugged and stared at the group, who was staring at Chung, and then at me. Rena's eyes were hopeful, and Elsword's expression I couldn't read. I shrugged.

"Sure, why not."

"Come on then." We picked up our bags and walked over to them. Rena squealed and hugged us tight, Eve struggling a bit. I just sighed under my breath and let her hug us to death. She let us go finally and we sat down in between Elsword and Rena. Chung smiled.

"So..Elsword wanted to say something to you Aisha?"

"Did he now?" I said, raising an eyebrow and staring at him accusingly. "And what exactly did the Great Elsword say?"

Elsword chuckled. "That supposed a compliment? Because I just wanted to say I hope you know you're my rival now."

"Haven't you been beaten in P.E before?" Eve asked suddenly, staring at him quizzically. Elsword shook his head.

"Nope. How do you think I advanced so fast? I was the top sparring person. I wonder if that's why Lowe paired me with you." he said, his eyes never leaving my gaze. I rolled my eyes.

"It was probably just a coincidence. It's kinda sad that you fell for my easiest spells, not to mention Anger's bite."

"Yeah, and you tasted like shit, chichi." Anger said with a purr. I giggled. Rena and Chung laughed.

"Sure, Aisha the Purple-Laced-Undie-Wearer." He said with a smirk. My face went bright red and I grabbed Anger.

"Aisha, chill, chichiii!" Anger squealed.

"You..you fucking pervert.."I growled, raising Anger. Anger closed his eyes and Rena blinked, Eve was observing the situation and Chung just gulped at my dark aura. "HENTAIIII!" I slammed Anger repeatedly on Elsword's skull, finally stopping once he slumped to the ground, clutching his head in pain. I growled, putting Anger back on my head. He was dizzy, that much I could tell.

"Anger, if you're gonna barf, do it in the bag, please." I muttered. Anger nodded but didn't barf. The entire roof was silent, watching the scene. Then, others bursted out laughing, some clutched their heads in sympathy, and girls went red. I glared at Elsword, picking him up by the collar and shaking the crap out of him.

"IF YOU EVER. LOOK AT MY UNDERWEAR AGAIN. I WILL. MAKE. YOUR LIFE. A LIVING. HELL. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ELSWORD?" I said with a demon smile. Elsword gulped and nodded, and I returned to my blank look, turned to look at the crowds of people onlooking the situation, dropped Elsword and faced them.

"Nothing to see here. Go back to eating." I said, sitting down. Anger was shivering, and Rena was clapping. Chung was staring wide eyed at Elsword, and Eve nudged me in praise.

"Nice job~!" Rena said with a giggle. "I would've at least aimed for the crotch though~" she said with a wink. Elsword and Chung shivered, Rena was known for her kicks. That meant the boys would never be able to lose their virginity. Rena, Eve and I laughed as we realized what those two were thinking. It was then that I realized-I was never alone here.

_All I needed to do was find the friends that were waiting here for me._

* * *

__Anger stared at Elsword's crouching, slumped body as the girls laughed. Anger knew that Aisha had just taken a step further into madness and darkness without even knowing. The reason she flips out so much is because of the Dark Void Energy flowing through her veins.

_Soon Aisha. Soon your trial will begin. If you fail, you become something more terrible then any demon. If you win.._Anger stared at Aisha's new friends. _If you win..you will become a full Void Princess, and you will succeed the Demon King. _

_"Is she ready yet?" my father echoed in my head._

_"Not yet. We need to give her at least the rest of this week. At midnight on Saturday, she will undergo the trial. And you know what happens if she fails. Train her Anger. She may be the vessel I need to continue my legacy. _

__**Chi: And scene.**

**Elsword: STOP HURTING MEEEE**

**Raven: I was such an ass..**

**Chi: Raven, you are an ass.**

**Eve and Rena: Don't forget~ Three Reviews=New chapter!**

**Aisha: And then more closer to the smexy romance parts~!**

**Chi: SHHHHHHHT. NO ONE MUST KNOW.**


	3. Wednesdays, Chichi!

**Chi: Jesus people, you're running me dry XD and I like it~! I finally have something to do when I get home besides homework!**

**Eve: But you write during school too. **

**Chi: SHHHT.**

**Raven: Seriously, you're in Math, right now, typing up this story. And you're not caught yet.**

**Chi: We're done with our work anyways, and the period's almost over.**

**Elsword: It's like you can get away with murder..**

**Chi: Well duh. Just ask Eve, Banthus's mutilated corpse is buried somewhere in Canada right now, thanks to our handiwork.**

**Everyone but Eve and Chi: O.O**

* * *

_Wednesdays, Chichii~!_

Eve and I have a sleepover tonight, since I can teleport us to school on my staff when we're done at her place. The fall breeze blows through my hair, and Anger shivers slightly, burying himself in my hair. I giggled a bit and Eve smiled at me.

"I've always wondered...why did you talk to me first, of all people to be your friend? You didn't even ask Rena."

"That's easy, I've always had a knack for befriending introverted people." I said with a smile. "I wasn't going to give up until you were my friend, Eve-chan!"

Eve smiled. "That's a good feat..I just wish I wasn't so introverted, it really sucks the fun out of school in my opinion." Eve halted at a gate with the name 'Wattson' in front of it. I gaped at the gate, and I instantly knew why Eve had me for an only friend. Eve put a silver key in the gate and pushed it open. She turned to me with a soft smile and said,

"Aisha-chan, welcome to the Wattson Mansion. Make yourself at home." She nodded and we walked up the hill, my eyes flicking from the beautiful garden inside it, fountains on either side. Eve opened the door and it opened without a single creak. She turned to me and pointed to the coat rack, where I hung my black jacket. I stretched and Anger flew up to Eve and asked,

"Hey Eve-sama, chichi. You got any leeks or burgers, chichi?"

"I have some leeks in the cupboard. Ophelia can fetch them for you. Ophelia, Oberon!" Eve said in a stern yet gentle voice. They instantly appeared by her side, and I jumped from their sudden appearance.

"Oberon, please show Aisha and Anger to my bedroom, where we will be sleeping. Ophelia, please go get a leek for Anger. I will go to the library to get a book."

"You have a library?"

"Of course I do."

"When will your parents be home?" I asked, cocking my head sideways. Eve bit her lip and muttered,

"I don't think they'll ever come home."

"Oh...Eve..I didn't mean-"

"It's fine. This is actually my Grandfather's house, I moved here to get away from the country. It just seemed..too lonely for me."

"Eve, don't dwell on it." I put my hand on her shoulder, smiling. Eve smiled back softly and she went to the library while Oberon, the silent butler, led me and Anger to her room. I gaped as soon as we entered. It had pink carpet, white and gold walls, and a white bed with golden patterns etched onto it. It was a circle bed, just like the one I had wanted. She had a plasma t.v, an xbox and a wii, and there were an assortment of games on the black shelf next to the tv. She had four wii controllers and two xbox controllers. I slowly sat down on her bed, her pink canopy flowed regally behind me. She had a _friggin skylight _In her bedroom, right above her bed. On her bed was a large silky pink pillow and her neatly folded red tank top and fuzzy pants that had those two anime black and white drones on them. I smiled. Eve was lonely, and yet she had all this. I felt sorry for her, realizing the reason she had no friends was because of her sudden outbursts and her house. Not to mention she doesn't even have any parents..I felt a pang of sympathy in my chest.

_Eve, we're more alike than you think. _

"Aisha-chan, I'm back." Eve said, walking into the room and sitting down next to me. "What'd you think of my room?"

"Eva-chan, it's beautiful! I wish I had a house like this!" I said, hugging her tightly. Eve giggled,

"Eva...I like that name."

"Mind if I call you Eva then?"

"Of course not, Ai-chan."

"We are the the Best Friends Eva and Ai! And we are unstoppable!" I fist-pumped into the air. Eve laughed and nodded.

"Don't forget Anger, Ai-chan."

"Oh~! And with our trusty bat-demon pet Anger!" I said, hugging him tightly. Anger purred and sighed at the same time.

"One, chichi, I am not a pet. Two, chichi, I am a demon in the form of a bat."

"I know I know. I was just trying to be comical." I said with a laugh. Eve laughed, and Ophelia and Oberon were passing our door, and I could see them exchange a glance of curiosity.

"Eva-chan, are you always like this?" I asked, watching her pet Anger.

"No, not really. This is actually...the first time I've felt a feeling besides that empty tug in my heart."

I chuckled and she looked at me. "What?"

"That feeling was loneliness Eva-chan." I said with a smile. Eve stared at me, and her face slowly turned into a smile.

"I guess it was. Because I don't feel it anymore."

* * *

Eve and I were lying on her bed with the lights on, huddling under the covers in her blanket, whimpering. Anger sighed and turned off the light, making me yelp.

"Aisha, Eve, chichi...next time don't watch the entire Saw collection before bed. Good night." Anger turned over on my head and went to sleep. Eve sighed and said,

"We have school tomorrow Ai-chan. We need to get some sleep."

"O-okie d-dokie, Eva-chan." I said, my voice wavering slightly. Eve turned on her side of the bed and I heard her quickly falling asleep. She didn't even move, but man, did she hog the blankets..eh, it didn't matter. A friend's a friend. And with that, I turned over and went to sleep.

* * *

_I woke up to a bloody room_.

_"Hello? Is anyone there?" I yelled out, starting to get up. I realized that I was bound with black chains, and I felt utterly and completely alone._

_"Eva-chan, not funny! HELLO?" I screamed, looking for help. It felt like the room was getting smaller, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. I couldn't speak. I felt like I was contorting into a ball of loneliness and sadness, and I felt myself clutch my head, the chains suddenly gone._

_Where is everyone?  
_

_"Where else would we be?" I looked up to see a pink and white version of Eve, in weird battle armor and an almost holographic crown on her head. She glared at me, a sweet smile on her face._

_"E-Eva-chan?"_

_"Eva? You mean Eve? Oh pfft...I'm not her. Name's Proto. Q_Proto." She held out her hand and I backed away from it, knowing this wasn't Eva-chan._

_"Gee, you're good with speaking to people aren't you?" Proto huffed._

_"Sorry..but where am I?"_

_"Eve's consiousness. I have no damn clue why you're here. I wonder if that bat's got something to do with it."_

_"I do." A huge Anger appeared beside me and I squeaked and fell backwards._

_"Anger?"  
_

_"No, Aisha-sama. I am Angkor, Anger's father."_

_"...Wha? Where the hell am I?" I crouched into a ball, trying to block out everyone's voices. I wanted to get rid of it...how do I get rid of it._

_"That's easy..you destroy it." I said, a smile coming to my face. I stood up and pointed a finger. _

_"PLASMA CUTTER!" Several lazers burst forth from my fingertips, and my vision dissapeared, and Eve was next to me, stroking my hair._

* * *

"Eve?"

"Ai-chan, you're awake...come on, it's time for school." Eve said, bags slightly under her golden eyes. I shrugged and we did our usual routine and we rode off to school.

When we arrived at school, I staggered to my locker and opened it up. I slammed the door closed once I got my notebook, and then a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned to see Elsword, who was staring at me with a nervous face.

"What is it Eldork?"

He sighed. "I have a dare to do."

"And that dare is?"

"You tell me."

"You have to go the whole day without using magic."

"Just kidding." Elsword said. Next thing I know, he's pinned me against the lockers and is kissing me. My brain was screaming,

_WTF WTF WTF._

While Anger was onlooking from my locker, laughing his little bat-ass off. I swear, as soon as he stops kissing me, I'll-

Elsword let go, his face red.

"Now..g-get to class." He led to the end of the hall and I slowly took a step. Then another, and another. Then I ran to class, my face flushing a bright red. I slipped into my seat next to Eve and she stared at me.

"Blush-A sign of lovesickness or embarrassment. Tell me, Ai-chan, were you lovesick or embarrassed?" She said, a sly smile on her face.

My face went pale and I whispered, "Don't tell me you-!"

She giggled. "No, Chung did. I told Chung to tell Elsword to dare him to kiss you. I can't believe he actually did it."

"Eva-chaaan...why..." I said, slamming my face to the desk. Eve smiled and said,

"Because I was doing you a favor..huu~!"

I stayed away from Elsword for the rest of the day, but when we had to choose our after-school activities, I chose poison spells and potions. They gave me several scrolls to do, and I was studying them in Homeroom while Stella was out of the room when I overheard Elsword, Rena, and Eve talking.

"Elsword, have you ever had a crush?"

"Of course not..why do you ask that?"

"Because, Elsword. We overheard some rumors from Chung.."

"Nope. Not true." Elsword said quickly. I lifted my head to see Rena glancing at me before looking back at Elsword, leaning on his desk.

"You suure~?"

"Y-yeah." Elsword said, moving away from Rena's assets. Eve sighed and grabbed Elsword's wrist.

"What are you doing?"

"Something I know you've wanted to do." Eve slowly put his hand on Rena's breast, and my eyes white wide and my face went red. I hid my face in my book and prayed.

"AGH EVE WHAT THE HELL!"

"Well then who do you like?" Eve said with a smirk. Elsword jerked his hand away, but Eve held on. Rena ran over to me, grabbed me, and said,

"I'm tired of acting! Eve, go long!" Rena half threw half pushed me over to Elsword, and I squeezed my eyes shut. When they opened, I was face to face with Elsword on the ground, Eve and Rena giggling at us. We were both cherry red, and the entire class was silent. Then Stella walked in, eyes wide.

"HOLY FUCK. WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SEXUAL ENTERCOURSE DURING SCHOOL?" She roared. I quickly got off Elsword and said,

"But Rena pushed me!"

"Did not~!" Rena said, hugging me. "I would never do that Ai-chan!"

Elsword sighed, getting up. "Eve and Rena did it, but-"

"No buts. Last warning, because the year just started. But next time that happens..WATCH YOUR ASS." She walked out, and the whole class was silent. I summoned Anger, grabbed him, and went over to Eve and Rena with a demon smile.

"YOU GUYS! HENTAIIII!" I smacked them on their heads repeatedly while the sun went down and the bell rang. This was one hell of a day.

* * *

**Chi: XD**

**Aisha: WHUT.**

**Elsword: DEFYUQ?**

**Raven: Dayum Chi..you left me out again ;.;**

**Chung: And me too!**

**Eve: It's because this story is the misadventures of Aisha.**

**Proto: Just wait until the next chapter...heheh..Aisha-**

**Chloe: NO SPOILERS! *shoots Proto***

**Proto: *catches bullet while wearing a tuxedo* Haha...I'm such a HELL of a Butler.**

**Raven: BLACK BUTLER!**

**Chung: ._.**


	4. Thursdays, Hentai!

**Chi: I took a weekend break, we were completely renovating my room.**

**Raven: Yeah, I mean the size of your bed is big enough for all of us to sit on.**

**Rena: It's so squishy~!**

**Chibella: *emo corner***

**Chi: Chi-bel-a~ get out of the corner and come over here.**

**Chibella: Why, there's no reason to..I hate squishy beds.**

**Everyone: *gasp***

**Chi: Chibell..YOU MUST DIE.**

**(A/N: Eve is so mischievous because she came out of her shell quickly, because I made her naive in this story. She went from a quiet girl to a great, laughable friend because she was friends with someone in the past, and that we will pick up on later. Yes, as you may have guessed, this is an AishaxElsword, slight EvexChung, and a slow enhancing RenaxRaven. I will also start letting the other character's POV take place starting on the next Monday chapter. That's all, Jana~!)**

* * *

_Thursdays, HENTAI!_

Since Wednesday, Eve has been more mischievous than usual, as has Rena. She even made Elsword my DATE to the Fall Dance, which was on Sunday! I groaned under my breath as I sat on the bench after school, a book in front of my face as usual. I had already taken care of my potions lessons, and I actually was able to test it out on a girl, Alice. She croaked out a laugh as she became a frog, and then a cat. She went home early just to scare her mother. I wish I had my parents with me..

"Don't think about them, chichi. Look, someone's coming, chichi." Anger said with a sigh. I turned my head to the side to see someone sitting down next to me, and that person turned out to be Chung. I smiled.

"Hey Chung."

"Hello Aisha. Whatcha reading?" he asked, leaning over to see my book. I smiled and let him read a bit. He chuckled.

"A romance novel? You getting that worked up about Elsword?"

My face went red. "W-what? No! I-I just like romance novels, I don't know why." I slammed my face with the cover of my book to hide my tomato face. Chung laughed and smiled.

"I was just kidding Aisha, I know that. So...you got a date for the Fall Dance yet?"

My face slowly lowered form my book, landing on my skirt. Anger coughed and said,

"She's going with Elsword forcefully because of Rena and Eve."

"Really? I'm going with Eve, Rena's forcing me to..what do you think she's trying to accomplish?"

"Well she is the Student Body, but I still don't get why we're the only ones with chosen dates." I groaned again and Chung laughed.

"By the way, I came to get you because Eve, Els and I wanted you to come with us to the mall for some shopping."

"For what?"

"Ehh..you know. Dress Clothes, Food, Books.."

"I think the only two things I heard in that sentence were Food and Books." I said with a laugh. Chung chuckled.

"You in then?"

"Definitely."

Chung grabbed my arm and half dragged half walked me over to the Velder Mall, where we found Eve reading in a corner, knees tucked up to her chest and Elsword clicking away on his phone. When we walked in, Eve smiled and I turned away from her to look for some books. I heard her chuckle softly and then I felt a pressure crash down on my back. I heard a grunt and I turned around to find Eve, who was hugging me tightly.

"Ai-chan~ You took too long." She huffed. I laughed and she let go, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, and what's this?" Elsword said, taking the book from my hand. I growled and jumped, trying to reach it. He chuckled and I smirked, tackling him. We landed on the floor with a grunt and I smiled, grabbing my book. Eve giggled and that's when I realized my hand was on Elsword's chest, and his hand was on my pigtail, playing with it. I scowled, feeling my face heat up and I jumped up, clearing my throat. Elsword got up, his face as red as mine.

"So um..what are we doing first?" Chung asked with a shrug. Eve smiled evilly and Anger and I groaned as she said,

"We're going dress shopping."

"Why Eva-chan? WHY?" I said, wrapping my arms around her in a begging motion. Eve giggled.

"Because it's fun to torture the boys. Come on, I see a store." And with that, Eve dragged me into a fancy store, Elsword and Chung trailing behind us.

* * *

"Okay, so here is the dress I think would look absolutely cute on you~!" Eve sang to me. I groaned as I heard Anger and Elsword snicker at my torture. I stripped and put on the dress as Eve smiled.

"Wow. A C cup. Damn Ai-chan, you got big knockers. I'm a stupid flat chest." Eve pouted. I sighed.

"It's part of Anger's contract, I used to be a flat chest too." I said, thinking back to when I was a beginner in London with a skull hairpin that I channeled my energy into. I smiled, remembering how sassy and tough I was. Now I was happy for once, but still...there was something tugging in the back of my head, like I wanted to cut something. I shrugged it off and I heard Anger's thoughts echoing through my mind.

_That feeling..it's a side effect of the void magic. _

_What'll happen if I find out what I need to do and do it?_

_Your powers will increase but..are you willing to do it for power?_

I sighed and Eve gasped as I looked in the mirror. I blinked at myself. I was wearing a black dress with a blue flower pinned on the right chest-pad. It went to my knees, ruffling out gently at the edges. The gloves went to my elbows, the flats had intricate rose patterns on them with a light blue that was soft to the touch. Eve giggled.

"Wait.." She took my hair out and pulled out two silver ribbons, and when she was done with my hair, it was in two wavy pigtails that streaked down my sides. I gaped at myself.

"Come on, we're showing the boys."

"Eva-cha-"

"No buts, come on." Eve dragged me out of the room and plopped me in front of a mirror. She smiled.

"Spin Ai-chan, so I can see~!"

"O-okay." I spun until I smiled and came to face Elsword, my back against the mirror. He was wearing a white tux with a blue rose on the left side. My heart leapt in my chest. I had just pulled off the cutest spin for Elsword. My face flushed and I backed away. Elsword blushed and looked away.

"I-Is that what you're wearing to the.."

"Y-yeah." I said, my head down. Elsword chuckled and raised my head, my purple eyes staring into his crimson ones. He smiled.

"You look great."

"Um...th-thanks."

"Sooo~ How do we look?" Eve said, walking in. She was wearing a white dress that fanned out on the sides, white boots, and her hair was in a regal design. She smiled, and Chung was wearing a black tux with a white rose on the right side.

"You look better than I do." I said with a shrug. Eve giggled.

"We both look equally pretty. And this boy," Eve said, pointing at Chung, who stared at her. "Will be my servant for the night."

"Oh really?" Chung said with a snicker.

"Yes, really."

* * *

Five minutes later, we had packed up, and Chung was walked out of the mall with Eve slung over his shoulder as she beat mercilessly on his back. Elsword and I trailed behind, Anger nibbling on a pretzel I had given him from lunch earlier.

"So, when's the dance again?" Elsword said with a shrug. I smiled.

"It's three days from now."

"I can't wait to see you like that again.." Elsword slapped a hand over his mouth. I laughed.

"I can't wait to see you like that again either.."

* * *

**Chi: Done~!**

**Aisha: So short, yet so much love~**

**Elsword: For once I didn't get smacked with a hentai smack.**

**Chi, Chibella, and Aisha: O RLY? **

**CHI, CHIBELLA, and AISHA used HENTAI SMACK x3!**

**ELSWORD has fainted!**

**CHI Leveled up to MUFFIN GRENADE!**

**CHIBELLA leveled up to ****OVER 9000****!**

**AISHA leveled up to BAT NAZI!**

**RAVEN leveled up to EMO!**

**RENA leveled up to TRIFORCE BEARER!**

**EVE leveled up to ALBINO SOUL EATER!**

**PROTO leveled up to CHUNG VOODOO PRIEST!**

**CHUNG leveled up to ORPHAN PIKACHU!**

**CHLOE leveled up to JARL BALGRUFF!**


	5. Fridays, Why?

**MUFFIN GRENADE(Chi): I'm back with chapter 5!**

**BAT NAZI(Aisha): Finally.**

**MUFFIN GRENADE: Dude, it's only been a day, now chill.**

**EMO(Raven): So dark..so cold..I need fooood =.=**

**BAT NAZI: Seriously though..between you and Chloe you can't keep things under control.**

**JARL BALGRUFF(Chloe): O RLY? *Gets up from throne***

**ORPHAN PIKACHU(Chung): Here we go..**

**JARL BALGRUFF: Listen well..NAZI. I'm Jarl Balgruff and I be..BALLIN, BALLIN BALLIN, Jarl BALLIN! BALLIN BALLIN**

**Swag.**

**MUFFIN GRENADE, CHUNG VOODOO PRIEST AND EMO: ...=.=**

**JARL BALGRUFF: Woman I'm LOOORD of the Rings, I'm the Jarl of Whiterun, holler if you need me.**

**ALBINO SOUL EATER(Eve): That's it. *uses scythe arm and slashes Chloe***

**MUFFIN GRENADE: But..but you're not..**

**Soul: I'm right here. **

**ALBINO SOUL EATER: Copycat..**

**Soul: Who's the copycat here?**

**MUFFIN GRENADE: Explosion in 5...4...2...24...53...1...0.**

***Connection Lost***

* * *

"WHAT?" I shrieked at Rena, who was nervously giggling.

"Yeah..the dance is after school today."

"..Rena, you're joking right?" Eve said, who was currently typing something while looking at Rena quizzically. "Chung and I didn't exactly get off to a good start yesterday."

"Yes you did. That's how Chung says he likes people." Elsword said with a snicker. Eve rolled her eyes and stuck her face down into the laptop screen, but I still saw the faint pink blush on her face. I giggled and Chung came to sit down next to Eve.

"I heard my name. So Rena, did you tell them what's going on?"

"Yep. The Fall Dance is moved to Friday due to complaints about the date. It was supposed to snow on that day. It has been getting colder out lately.." Rena said, staring out the window.

"Speaking of which, Rena, who are you going with, chichi?" Anger asked, cocking his head. Rena shrugged.

"I've had plenty of people ask me. But every time a boy walked up to me and started talking, the only thing they were staring at was my chest...I hate being a D cup." Rena whined. Elsword and Chung twitched a bit and Eve frowned.

"That makes two of us." I muttered, walking over to Eve's laptop. I saw she was drawing on an digital art studio, and it was a really good picture. I stared at it.

"Eve, what are you drawing?"

"Hmm? OH!" She slammed her laptop case shut, her eyes flicking from me to Chung. "N-nothing, but still, it is kind of good that they changed the date. Oberon and Ophelia have weekly maintenance on Sundays." she smiled and Chung smirked as the bell rang and we exited homeroom, and we all stared at each other on the outside of school campus.

"I'll see you in two hours, until then, Eve, Aisha, grab your dresses, we're going to my house." Rena said with a smile.

"What are we doing then?" Elsword said with a shrug. Rena rolled her eyes.

"Go to Chung's and change. We'll meet right here in two hours. Got it? Good! NOW GO!" Rena grabbed Eve and I and dashed off, leaving a trail of dust behind us.

* * *

I changed into my dress and sat patiently as Eve styled my hair, putting glitter in spaces. Rena came out in a white dress that covered one of her legs, a small amount of cleavage showing as her hair flowed down her back, the black ribbon intertwining with her hair. She smiled at us as Eve sat next to me in her regal dress. She finally let go of my pigtails and they swayed in the wind from Rena's open window in her rooftop apartment like mine. Turns out she lived two doors away from me. I smiled as we looked at ourselves in Rena's mirror.

"Alright ladies, let's go!" Rena fist-pumped the air and we nodded, fist pumping with her.

"YEAH!"

* * *

"Oh, why did I agree to this!" I said, pacing outside the gym, which music was booming from the speakers inside. Chung and Elsword were late, Rena didn't have a date, and Eve was just sitting there, sipping tea on a bench. Where she got the tea-I don't know. I was too busy having a self-consiousness attack. I started to hyperventilate, and Eve sighed, walked over to me, and hugged me. I froze as she hugged me, chuckling.

"Ai-chan, stop it. The boys are here, we'll all be fine." Eve smiled and stared at the boys, which were coming up the path. Elsword walked up to me, a faint blush on his face through the moonlight that was faintly shining through the clouds. Eve smiled deviously at Chung, who in turn picked her up bridal style.

"What the hey Chung! Y-you said you wouldn't do this!" She said in a frantic whisper. Chung chuckled darkly, and I knew Eve was gonna have one hell of a night.

"Too bad Eve. Come on, let's go already." He said nipping Eve's ear. She yelped, but to me and Rena, as we giggled knowingly, it sounded more like a moan. Chung slung her over his shoulder and walked in again, leaving us outside. Rena and I finally burst out laughing, and Elsword just stared at the door where Chung and Eve disappeared.

"Damn, I never knew Chung was so..aggressive." Elsword muttered. I smirked and poked Elsword's stomach. He grunted and I smiled, a glint in my eye.

"Come on Elbaka, we're going inside. Rena, you coming?" I said, hooking onto Elsword's arm, making him blush. Rena shook her head.

"Nah, I'll wait out here, there's nothing for me to do anyways." Rena said with a sigh. I nodded, a pang of sympathy in my chest as we walked into the dance and onto the floor. Eve and Chung were nowhere to be seen, and Elsword chuckled.

"Oh Chung...you must really have a thing for Eve. Look, found them." Elsword pointed to the other side of the room where Eve and Chung were staring at each other, apparently having a staring contest. Then Elsword grabbed my arm and we walked over to the food channel, where Elsword poured some punch into two cups. He handed me a cup and I smiled in thanks. I glanced over and Eve and Chung to see them kissing passionately. I smiled and looked away and Elsword gave me a knowing glance.

"I just realized how much stuff I have to tease Eve about now." I said with a snicker. Elsword chuckled.

"Same here. Wanna dance?" Elsword said, grabbing my hand. I nodded and we went onto the dance floor, swaying to the beat, his hand on my side, his other clasped with my hand. We stared into each other's eyes, and I felt someone watching me, I could tell it wasn't Eve, but as I stared over to the other side of the wall I saw Rena laughing with Raven, and Raven offered his hand. Rena smiled and took it, and they started to dance. I stared at Elsword, and I saw he was blushing a bit. I smiled.

"Elsword..there's nothing to hide from me anymore."

"I know that..." Elsword said, coming closer to my lips. "That's why I like you."

And then our lips met.

* * *

**MUFFIN GRENADE: Done!**

**BAT NAZI and TRIFORCE BEARER: Sweet. Now GIVE US THAT DAMN NAME CHANGER. **

**MUFFIN GRENADE: OH SHI-**


	6. Saturdays, Love!

**Chi: *Yawn* I'm back.**

**Elsword: What time did you go to bed last night?**

**Chi: Around 3 AM. I was up playing Okami. :D**

**Aisha: And WHY haven't you been writing stories?  
**

**Chi: I've been looking for inspiration and the fact that I haven't gotten on Elsword in a while affects that.**

**Eve: Chi, I brought that crack you and Chloe asked fo-**

**Chi and Chloe: O.O**

**Eve: ...F[CENSORED]**

* * *

_Saturdays, Love~!_

The moment I touched Elsword's lips again everything felt perfect, Anger was at home, not even paying attention to me, Chung and Eve were busy, as was Rena and Raven. Time slowed down, I'm sure of it. When we broke apart we were panting, both of us red in the face. Elsword smirked at me,

"So which of us is the better kisser?" he asked. I sighed and shook my head, amusement glittering in my eyes.

"Me."

"Wanna bet?"

"Try me."

* * *

A few minutes later, we were out on the ground outside, huffing fiercely, Elsword on top of me, our faces flushed. My pigtail was loose and was close to falling out, Elsword's hair was ruffled, splayed out all over his face. He smirked at me leaning down to give me a gentle kiss before whispering in my ear,

"So who's the better kisser again?"

I shivered a bit and he chuckled, triggering a sigh from me. I grumbled back to him,

"You are.."

* * *

I went home and flopped down on the bed. I had never expected Elsword to be so...passionate. Especially with me. I groaned as I heard my skype go off on my laptop, which was sitting at the foot of my bed, the screen wide open. I sat up and hit the enter key, causing Eve's face with a nightgown on to pop up in front of me, as well as Rena's face, who was staring at me knowingly.

I gulped. They knew.

"So, how was that make-out session with Elsword?" Eve asked, twirling a strand of her white hair. I laughed.

"We didn't make out."

"Oh yes you did," Rena said, winking. "What was that on the dance floor?"

"And I thought you didn't have a date?" I shot back at her, causing her to go red.

"Sh-shut up. Raven just asked, so I said yes."

"Can't turn down a bad boy, can you Rena?" Eve laughed. Rena giggled.

"I could say the same for you. Chung practically carried you everywhere."

Eve went a shade darker than Rena and I combined. It was pretty true. Chung had carried Eve all the way to her house, and they were the last ones to leave before I looked back from my window to see Eve being picked up by Chung and yet again, slung over his shoulder like a potato sack.

"I guess we all had a romantic moment today." I said with a sigh. Rena and Eve smiled at me deviously.

I gulped. "What is it?"

"You did make out though, you guys left the gym."

I fell over anime-style. "EH? You saw that?!" I shrieked, my face red. Eve burst out laughing.

"No, but now we do! Now tell us! What did it feel like?" Eve asked, cupping her face in her hands. Rena winked and perked her ears up to signal she was listening. I looked between Rena and Eve, and then sighed. I rolled my eyes as Anger rolled off of his small pillow and into my collection of Shugo Chara, The Future Diary, and Soul Eater.

"Fine, fine. Elsword was..really passionate about it, it felt like he really meant it. Like he actually cared. He almost took one of my pigtails out, he was kissing me that possessively." I said, blushing redder and redder with each word. Rena and Eve both said 'Oooo~!' in unison, and I realized how much they must have been practicing that. I rolled my eyes.

"You two are so immature."

"And you're so lovestruck! He totally digs you!" Eve sang. I rolled my eyes again and then Rena lit up.

"Oogh! Chung-kun, Elsword-kun, and Raven-kun wanna join!"

I groaned and just as I was about to hit the end button Elsword, Chung, and Raven's faces popped up on the screen. I grabbed a pillow and hid my face. Rena rolled her eyes as I repeatedly smacked myself with my pillow.

_Stupid..stupid..stupid!_

"They teasing you too Aisha?" Chung said lamely. I groaned into my pillow but heard Elsword chuckle. I slowly removed the pillow from my face and tossed it onto Anger, who poofed in front of me and yelped,

"ABUSE!"

"Anger you're about 100 years older than me." I said with a sigh. He growled.

"But in DEMON years I'm the same age as you!"

"You're six months older."

"GYAAAH!" Anger shrieked, then he bobbed over to the kitchen, grumbling about his stomach. Raven blinked.

"Is he really like that when you wake him up?"

"Yep. Now you know what I risk by staying up late." I said. Eve raised a hand to her forehead dramatically and said,

"Oh you poor thing!" and fake-fainted. I facepalmed and Elsword and Rena burst out laughing. Elsword and Raven rolled their eyes while Chung smirked.

"Anyways, I wanted to talk to you all about something," Rena said, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, what is that anyways? You about blew up my phone." Elsword groaned at the memory. Rena giggled and winked at us.

"I have an animal shelter job that I said I would do. They asked if I had any friends, so I signed you all up to help me tomorrow on Saturday at 10:00 AM with it!" Rena sang. Our jaws dropped, all except for Raven who smiled.

"WHAAA?"

"Hehee~! Sorry, but I really needed it. Besides, I got a promotion, and we get to walk dogs, feed cats, play with ferrets and other mammals..."

"Don't forget the lizards," Raven said, glancing at Chung who twitched slightly.

"Lizards?"

"Yes, lizards Chung." Elsword said. Chung twitched again.

"What's with him?" I asked, yawning, lying down on my pillow.

"Chung hates lizards."

"Well yeah, they're pretty weird, but I love animals. I don't hate lizards."

"You can't hate anything, Chung. It's your nature." Rena shrugged. Raven chuckled.

"Aisha, can you-" Eve was cut off by my snore. I was fast asleep on my bed. Rena giggled and cut me from the conversation, and I laid there in bed, waiting for the sun to rise in my sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, my head was still buzzing. Anger was snoring beside me, and my computer's screen was black. I groaned and rolled over to see the clock, which read 11:00.

11 AM...now why did that sound familiar? I got up, ruffling my hair. Then it hit me.

_SHIT. _

* * *

__I ran out of the apartment on my staff, Anger flying frantically beside me as my hair flowed in the breeze, whipping behind me. I was wearing a black shirt with a magenta skull on it, a black skirt with a loose silver chain hanging from it, black boots that were decorated with anime stickers and small chains, and my charm bracelet, which had Anger, books, and a skull on it. I was flying at breakneck speed, desperately searching town for a sign of the shelter.

_Rena is going to kill me! _I shrieked in my mind. I spotted some shiny, long black hair from afar, and I dashed towards it, landing in front of the girl. I got off my staff and stared at her desperately.

"Please! Where's the animal shelter? I need to know!" I said quickly. The girl, who was wearing a white dress with camilla blossoms all over it, smiled, her black hair calmly swaying in the breeze.

"You're heading to the animal shelter too? Nice! I'm Ara Han, and I'm Rena's pen pal from Canada," She smiled at me. "I came here to start fresh, and because the school here was excellent, according to Rena-chan." Ara smiled at me. I smiled warmly back.

"Me too! I moved here a couple days ago, I'm Aisha!" I held out my hand and she firmly shook it with her soft hand. Her golden eyes looked exactly like Eves as we walked towards the animal shelter, where I found Eve tapping her foot in front of the shelter. When she saw us, she scowled and loomed over us as we approached her.

"Eva-chan..sorry..I overslept." I said, hanging my head. Ara was shaking faintly, but I could see a spark of fear in her eyes.

_Eva-chan's gonna kill us! _I whimpered in my head. Rena laughed in the background as Eve started to curse.

"Eve-chan, it's alright. Ara-chan, Aisha-chan! We were waiting for you, but we got bored and decided to start without you! Hurry up and walk some of these dogs!" Rena said, thrusting leashes into our hands. Ara and I exchanged looks before Rena told us to get moving, or she'd let Eve unleash her wrath. I shivered and I grabbed Ara's hand and we walked off. The Labrador was walking calmly by my side, while the German Shepard puppy was frantically sniffing the ground, and kept getting away from me. Ara giggled as she looked down at the two Dachshunds she had, staring into their beady brown eyes. They looked so cute, that Ara didn't even notice the one to her right slip out of its collar like Houdini and take off. I shrieked at Ara,

"GET IT!" and then we were sent through streets and restaurants, and the dog was nowhere to be found.

"God..F-"

"I'm so sorry!" Ara said, hanging her head, waiting for me to yell at her. "I-I'll do all the searching! Just go back!"

"Ara-san, no way." I said, staring at her. She looked up at me, her golden eyes filled with curiosity.

"Wh-why not?"

"It's just plain cruel not to help a friend out in a time of need, and I'm in no way cruel." I said with a smile. She smiled back, and we walked through alleyways, into bakeries and little shops, asking if they had seen a dog. Finally, we stopped at a bakery, and it said in plain blue letters 'Seiker's Goods.' We exchanged a smile and went inside to be greeted by a small blonde-haired girl with sea green eyes.

"Hiya! I'm Saya, Chung's little sister! What are you here for today?" she said, craning her neck to stare at us expectantly. Ara cleared her throat and said in a timid voice,

"I-I'm Ara, and this is Aisha. We lost a dog while walking some for the shelter, and we were wondering if you saw a grey dappled Dachshund around here." I nodded and Saya smiled.

"Yep! A nice red-haired man came and took the dog back to the shelter!" Saya nodded at us. I shook my head and smiled. Ara sweat dropped.

"Elsword..he will pay for this."

* * *

We walked back in silence, and as we neared the shelter, we saw Elsword and Chung talking. Without thinking, I grabbed Anger, walked over to Elsword, and clobbered him over the head with it.

"WHAT THE HELL." Elsword exclaimed, staring at me with a red face.

"WHY DID YOU TAKE THE GOD DAM DOG WITH YOU INSTEAD OF LOOKING FOR US?" I shrieked at him.

"Because I didn't want Eve to go all Terminator on me! She even has the Arnold Accent!" He said, shivering slightly.

"I don't give a shit! Tell us next time you moron!" I whacked him again. Then he whacked me with his hand. Pretty soon we were whacking each other with our hands in a deadly 1v1 Slap-Fight to the Death. Eve, Ara, and Chung watched with a blank expression, Ara was quite confused, Chung rolled his eyes, and Eve smirked when she saw Rena, hair covering her eyes, a devil smile on her face as she approached us. We instantly froze, taking in Rena's demonic figure. She grabbed us by our collars and yelled,

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

* * *

I slammed the door of my apartment and flopped down on the couch, turing up my iPod onto max volume, listening to Disturbia. Anger sighed, muttering something I couldn't hear, and then went to our room. I sighed and picked up a book, reading intently. Before I knew it, I nodded off, and the last thing I heard was Anger say,

"Good Luck, chichi.."

* * *

I woke up in the most revealing clothes in the world. My hair was up in its pigtails, not down on my shoulders like it was when I fell asleep. I was in a purple room on a black podium, along with several other shadowy figures. I could make out Proto, that Eve looking girl from before. Another girl that looked like Rena but had short green hair and glistening green wings was beside her, and the two were whispering and glancing at me. A bat sat on the throne, looking so much like Anger it wasn't funny.

"Anger?" I said, my voice croaking. The bat chuckled.

"No, child. I am Angkor, Anger's father. Welcome to the Void Trial, where you truly become a Void Princess."

* * *

**Chi: And scene.**

**Rena: ..Do I actually do that?  
**

**Everyone: ..**

**Chloe: Sis..yeah. Yeah you do.  
**

**Rena: *demonic aura* O RLY? Wanna bet?**

**Chloe: CHI HIDE ME!**

**Chibella and Chi: *emo and morbid corner***

**Chi: *scribbling down notes for El Mafia***

**Chloe: -.-**

**Elsword: WHY DO I ALWAYS GET HURT?  
**

**Aisha: We went from romantic to fighting like two year olds.**

**Proto: AND THAT'S THE MAGIC OF CHI!**


	7. Sunday! Enter Void Trial!

**Chi: I'M NOT DEAD!**

**Chung: DAMMIT!**

**Chi: What was that Chung~?  
**

**Chung: Nothing. Nope, nothing.**

**Rena: Oh, good! Because your gophers almost died without food!**

**Chi: I told you to feed them Raven. He'll last a while.**

**Raven: ...**

**Eve: I MISSED YOU *glomps Chi*  
**

**Chi: At least someone did~ Anyways..onward with the chapter~**

* * *

_Saturday! Enter Void Trial!_

* * *

"The hell's the Void Trial?" I shouted, looking accusingly at Angkor, who was staring down at me.

"The Void Trial is what makes you a true Void Princess, and seals the contract you made with Anger. To do this, you must fight to the death with someone you care for."

"And if I fail?"

Angkor scanned the black pillars, staring at the winged figure and Proto. They nodded to Angkor and he turned back to me.

"If you fail, you shall be stripped of your powers and any memory of being a Void Princess."

I felt my hands get clammy. No memory of being a Void Princess?

"So..I won't..remember my friends?"

"Yes. You won't remember them, or any memory of being Anger."

_I can't risk it! I can't risk losing the memories of my friends, of my times I had with them! _

"I accept. Can we just get this trial over with?"

Angkor chuckled. "Yes, let's."

A familar face materialized in front of me. I looked on in horror as Eve appeared in front of me, donning black battle armor.

"Ai..chan..?" Eve said, looking around with a confused face. "Where are we? What are you-" She looked down at herself, "What am I wearing?"

"Another thing, Aisha-san," Angkor said. I snapped my head upward to look at him as he spoke, "If you die here, you die in real life. The same goes for your friend. Now then..let the Void Trial begin!"

Eve started to shake. "A-Ai-chan? Where are we?!"

"I..The Void Trial. I need to become a full fledged Void Princess..by k-killing you."

Eve took a few steps back. "No..you wouldn't, right? Right?" Eve tripped and fell backwards, staring up at me in horror. Her eyes met Proto's and her eyes lit up, blazing with anger and confusion.

"You..you're with Proto?!" She accused, glaring at me with hatred. Now it was my turn to step back. "You're with the entity that's been plaguing me all these years?! You..you lied to me, didn't you? You were NEVER my friend!"

"Eva-chan, of course I-"

"No! I won't listen to you! You traitor! And after all we did together.." Tears were welling up in her eyes and she shook her head. "You've been tricking me all along!"

"Eva-"

"DO NOT call me that!" She met my eyes, tears falling down her face. I bit my lip and tried my hardest to hold tears back, and wordlessly, I raised the sharp axe-like part of my staff to her neck. She just sighed, a defeated smile on her face.

"Go ahead, Aisha..do it. Just remember that..you were the only thing holding me back from killing myself."

My grip on my staff faltered. "What..?"

"When you collided into me on the day we met, that was the day I was planning to take all my books home and kill myself, to save Oberon and Ophelia the trouble. When you spoke to me, helped me realize that I had a friend to lean on..I stopped myself. So I showed my true colors to you..and this is how it ends.." she chuckled, her eyes filled with defeat and betrayal. "I knew I should've just slit my throat when I had the chance."

My arms were shaking, tears were cascading down my face. I couldn't do it. I knew that, deep down. And this pushed that to the surface. I shook my head madly and threw my staff to the side, whipping around and shouting to Angkor.

"NO! I can't..I won't do it!" I shrieked.

Angkor shook his head and sighed. I felt so weak all of a sudden and I collapsed to the floor. I felt my eyelids drooping and my heartbeat slowed down.

Angkor clucked his tongue. "I knew you weren't right for the task..you coward."

* * *

I woke up with a jolt. Looking around, I sat up, feeling tired. I glanced over at the clock, which read 7:35. I was gonna be late..but why was my hair covering my left eye? I ignored it for now and got up, my legs feeling wobbly. I stumbled over to a wall before skidding down the wall and staring at the door. I was so tired..but why?

And what the hell did I dream about last night? I heard the door open and a green haired teen stepped inside my apartment.

"Aisha..I'm sorry about the outburst..can you forgive-" Her eyes widened when she saw me and she rushed over to me. The last thing I heard was her saying my name over and over..

_Aisha..Aisha.._

I woke up in the hospital, a white haired girl and the green haired teen with me.

"Aisha..?" the girl whispered, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Aisha, can you hear us?" the green haired one said, waving her hand in front of my face.

I nodded, and sat up slowly. The white haired girl helped me up and I stared at them with pursed lips.

"Thanks..but how do you know my name?"

* * *

**Chi: SHORT, I KNOW, BUT I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK.**

**Aisha:...Again.**

**Chi: Again.**

**Eve: Then take that writers block and-**

**Thor: SMASH IT WITH A HAMMER AND EAT THE REMAINS.**

**Chi: Settle down there, Thor. The hell you even doing here anyways? AY YO GOPHERS, DIN DIN~**

**Thor: *torn apart by hungry gophers***

**Elsword: Oookay then.**

**Chung: Wonderful. Looks like you got saved by Thor, Raven.**

**Raven: Meh. *shrugs***

**Chung: Don't you "Meh" me son! I'll slap you sucka!**

**Ara: The hell you been giving Chung.**

**Chi: Nothing. I seriously haven't bothered any of the boys.**

**Elesis: It's a miracle from Nuke.**

**Chi: What are you doing here?**

**Elesis: I was released in KR today you nerd..you input anyone who is released in KR or NA.**

**Chi: True..but I wasn't planning on introducing you in this story yet..**

**Elesis: Too bad, so sad.**

**Aisha: Hey Elesis..you may wanna watch your tone with Chi..**

**Chi: *twitch twitch***

**Elesis: Oh really?**

**Aisha: Heheh..yeah.**

**Elesis: Whatever..she won't do anything.**

**Chi: Lem, get the Muffin Grenade. **

**Elesis: ...**


End file.
